Ryan van Pooderoyen
Ryan "RVP" Joost Van Poederooyen ( ;Ryan Van Poederooyen On Recording With The Devin Townsend Project." The Stage. Retrieved August 19, 2009. born November 13, 1972) is a Canadian drummer. He gained "international recognition"Sharpe-Young, Garry (2005). New Wave of American Heavy Metal. p. 157. New Plymouth: Zonda Books Limited. ISBN 0-9582684-0-1. as a member of progressive metal groups The Devin Townsend Band (2002–2007) and The Devin Townsend Project (2009-). He is the founder of metal bands God Awakens Petrified and Terror Syndrome, and is also a member of progressive rock band Ten Ways from Sunday. Biography Ryan Van Poederooyen was born November 13, 1972 in Port Alberni, British Columbia. At the age of 10, his father enrolled him in drum lessons. He played in jazz and stage bands throughout high school, and at age 15 joined a cover band that played throughout Vancouver Island. At 17 he decided to become a full-time musician.Van Poederooyen, Ryan. "Biography." RVP Drums. After several years of mixed success doing session work and playing in original bands, Van Poederooyen started his first successful band, experimental metal group God Awakens Petrified, in 1996. God Awakens Petrified, which opened for the thrash metal band Megadeth in 2000, released a self-titled album and an EP before disbanding in 2004."Devin Townsend Band Drummer to Record Solo Album" (August 3, 2004). Blabbermouth.net. In 2002, Van Poederooyen was contacted by Devin Townsend to join a progressive metal group he was forming to play his solo material. Van Poederooyen was recommended by long-time Townsend drummer Gene Hoglan, who had seen him perform with God Awakens Petrified."Ryan Van Poederooyen" (March–April 2006). Slagwerkkrant (132). The Devin Townsend Band released two albums, Accelerated Evolution and Synchestra, before disbanding in 2007. Van Poederooyen was also approached by Darkane guitarist Christofer Malmström to play in his solo project, Non-Human Level,"Meshuggah, Devin Townsend Band Members To Appear On Darkane Guitarist's Solo Album" (August 24, 2003). Blabbermouth.net. which released a self-titled album in 2005. Van Poederooyen began work on a new solo project in 2004 with Devin Townsend Band members Mike Young and Dave Young. The band, Terror Syndrome, independently issued a digital release of its self-titled debut album in 2008, shortly after acquiring Annihilator vocalist Dave Padden. Van Poederooyen also joined Ten Ways from Sunday, a progressive rock band formed by Mike Young and Dave Young, in May 2008."The Devin Townsend Band / Terror Syndrome Members Launch Ten Ways from Sunday" (May 10, 2008). Blabbermouth.net. Van Poederooyen has continued working with Devin Townsend with the Devin Townsend Project albums Addicted, Deconstruction (Sharing drumming duties with Dirk Verbeuren), Epicloud, and the double album Z² (Sky Blue & Dark Matters) Equipment Van Poederooyen uses Pearl Reference Series drums in Arctic White.http://www.rvpdrums.com/rvp_bio.html He uses Regal Tip RVP Signature drumsticks. Selected discography God Awakens Petrified * God Awakens Petrified (1999) * After Birth (EP, 2002) The Devin Townsend Band * Accelerated Evolution (2003) * Synchestra (2006) Terror Syndrome * Terror Syndrome (2008) Devin Townsend Project * Addicted (2009) * Deconstruction (2011) * Epicloud (2012) * Z²: Sky Blue & Dark Matters (2014) Collaborative * Oniric Metal (Lalu, 2005) * Non-Human Level (Non-Human Level, 2005) * Seven Second Surgery (Faber Drive, 2007) * Breaking Ground (Delight, 2007) * TheMightyOne (TheMightyOne, 2008) References Additional references * Sharpe-Young, Garry (2005). New Wave of American Heavy Metal. pp. 116. New Plymouth: Zonda Books Limited. ISBN 0-9582684-0-1. * "Ryan Van Poederooyen: Metal-Jazz Machine" (March 22, 2006). Batterie Magazine (22). * Haid, Mike (June 2009). "Ryan Van Poederooyen: Developing a Terror Syndrome." Modern Drummer (16). * "FIZD" (June 22, 2005). "Interviews: Ryan Van Poederooyen." Nocturnal Horde. * "EternityRites" (August 3, 2007). "Interview with Terror Syndrome Drummer Ryan VP." MetalUnderground.com. External links * RVP Drums (official site)